Usuario:AnewLegend
Welcome: Perfil de AnewLegend Sobre mi (: Bueno, primero que todo soy muy pero muy fan de la saga Zelda. Según recuerdo, la primera vez que jugué un Zelda fue cuando tenía 11 años y fue el Ocarina of Time (juegazo). Y luego el Majora's Mask y etc etc.. Ahora tengo 16 años y dejé mi casa para ir Termina, porque desde que jugué el MM me gustó el campo de Termina, así que allí vivo desde ese entonces. ¿Qué hago en Termina? Pues.. les explicaré más adelante (: ¿Qué Zeldas tengo y cuáles he terminado? Bueno, les haré la lista de los juegos Zelda que tengo en mi PC y Wii. También les diré los que he terminado y los que no, les justificaré el porqué el NO (obviamente me refiero a terminado al 100%, sin que falte nada) #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (No me dan ganas de jugarlo xd Solo lo tengo en el PC) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Completado 4 veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Completado no al 100%) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Completado muchas veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Completado muchas veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Completado no al 100%) #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Lo mismo que lo anterior) #The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (No puedo jugarlo xd) #The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Completado 7 veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Completado 1 vez) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (No lo puedo completar, no funciona el micrófono en una parte) #The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Lo mismo que el anterior xd) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Comenzando a jugar) Si te das cuenta me faltan: #The Legend of Zelda (No lo puedo encontrar en Inter D;) #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Lo estoy buscando para comprarlo) #The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Lo mismo que el anterior) Y bueno, también están los juegos no canónicos, me gustaría conocer el Link's Crossbow Training, pero sólo ese. Algo me dice que los otros no son muy buenos. ¿Cómo conocí la Saga de Zelda y cómo me hice fan de este? Les puedo decir que fue a través (no directamente) por un primo. ¿Porqué no directamente? Pues bien, el fue la persona que me regaló juegos de N64 cuando recién me regalaron mi PC nueva. Al principio no me llamó la atención los nombres de juegos llamadas Zelda, sino que me llamaban la atención los famosos juegos que tengan de nombre: Mario o Bros. Y bueno, había un juego llamado Super Smash Bros, lo jugué y me fascinó xd Un día, mientras jugaba SSB, se me ocurrió la idea de ver las infos de los personajes (aunque estén en inglés xd), y me di cuenta que debajo de cada info salían nombres de algunos juegos de cada personaje (mi personaje favorito en ese entonces era Link) y leí la info de Link, revisé qué juegos tenía, me di cuenta que tenía juegos llamados "Zelda" y que incluso tenía uno en N64. Y yo quedé: "¿Pero qué..? ¿Zelda? .." Inmediatamente quize revisar el juego que tenía de nombre Zelda en la lista de juegos. Lo empezé a jugar con tal solo escuchar la canción de intro ya me quedó gustando el juego. Me interesó mucho y lo empezé a jugar, como era un principiante, novato, noob en el mundo Zelda, no sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero buaano, odio decir esto pero seré sincero, la primera vez que lo jugué y como no lo entendía y no sabía que hacer.. Me aburrió. En fin, días después quize hacerme una nueva oportunidad y lo quize jugar de nuevo, fue en ese entonces donde comenzé a hablar con los Kokiris para información (el juego estaba en español xd) y me di cuenta que tenía que buscar una espada y un escudo, me fuí hasta el Bosque Perdido para encontrarlos xD Hasta que llegué a la espada y compré el Escudo. Luego seguí la historia, etc etc etc.. Hasta que lo terminé :D (No al 100% en ese tiempo no tenía inter .-.) Luego decidí jugar el Majora's Mask (que lo tenía por nombre Zelda 2) y pasó lo mismo que el OoT, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que aprendí a usar las Flores Deku xd. Lo primero es que me encantó la forma de jugabilidad del Zelda, eso fue lo primero que me gustó. Al principio no sabía como se jugaba ni que había qué hacer, pero después me fuí acostumbrando y ya. Luego me dieron internet y descubrí mas Zeldas, descargué emuladores, juegos, etc etc. Este año me compraron la Nintendo Wii y bueno, ya me terminé el TP 3 veces y ahora lo que quiero son: Skyward Sword y The Wind Waker. ¿Cómo llegué al Wiki? Mientras estaba en Feisbuk y había terminado el Zelda:TP, decidí buscar en internet información sobre si Midna se había enamorado de Link, y bueno, revisando cada página siempre lo afirmaban, hasta que llegué a esta página, al principio no me llamó la atención pero me di cuenta que era un Wiki, busqué información sobre personajes, juegos, enemigos, etc etc.. Y bueno, me daba cuenta que habían muchos artículos mal redactados y que había un lugar para chatear. Así que decidí integrarme para conocer gente nueva y obviamente ayudar en el Wiki, principalmente en las faltas ortográfica (que hay muchas) y errores de escritura (ejemplo: zleda). También me doy cuenta de que hay mucho artículos que no están completas del todo y entonces agrego información de lo que sé. ¿Qué hago en el Wiki? Pues ya dije: completar información, arreglar faltas ortográficas y errores de escrituras y conocer gente nueva. Pero no solo eso, también aporto mucho en el Zelda Respuestas, a veces encuentro preguntas que contesto felizmente y otras en que las preguntas son muy... Buaano, lo importante es ayudar en la Wiki y ojalá no decepcionar (; Proyectos en la Wiki *Completar y terminar el Templo de la Gran Bahía (Concluso) *Crear y terminar la Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Piezas de Corazones) concluso *Completar Guía de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (No concluso) *Completar artículos de los enemigos de The Minish Cap (No conluso) *Completar artículos de las Mazmorras de Link's Awakening (Conluso) *Intentar hacer amigos (No comenzado x'd) Mi Casa: Termina Recién escribí algo sobre que vivo en Termina, y bueno les dije sobre el qué hago en Termina. ¡Ja! Muy simple, lo único que hago es recolectar rupias en lugares ajenos, a veces voy a Ciudad Reloj para pasar el rato o ir a la Secundaria de Termina que es muy entretenida, aun así no he visto a Link :( ... Buaano. Soy un Vago, solo eso, un vago feliz, un día fuí donde las hermanas del rancho: Cremia y Romani .. me enamoré de Cremia xd Desde ese entonces voy CASI todos los días, a veces no puedo porque tengo que estudiar mucho, casi siempre me piden que estudie la historia que hizo Link y Skull Kid, y Lunas etc etc.. Aunque igual divierte (: Recuerdo un día que le robe al tipo del Banco, fue tan divertido como movía los brazos xd O el cartero que corría como loco .-. Lo empujé y se le cayeron todas sus cartas jaja O cuando fuí a molestar al alcalde Dotour, jeje me echaron de la ciudad inmediatamente. Al final fuí a la Posada del Puchero, donde me quedé a dormir una noche, conocí a la abuela de Anju y obviamente a la bella Anju, tan bonita ella, lástima que se casó, pero es feliz (: Como me hice muy amigo de Cremia (aunque me dan ganas de estar con ella siempre) me presta la Máscara de Romani para ir al Bar Lácteo, un día bebí la Reserva de Romani y no dormí en 3 días xd En fin.. he echo muchas cosas, haría un muy laaaaaaaaaargo perfil xd Así que eso es algo en Resumen, ahora: ¿Mi misión? jeje, dejar loca a Cremia y vivir con ella (: Así me verán siempre en el Zelda:MM jijijiji... Favoritos en la Saga Aquí compartiré sobre mis juegos, personajes y entre otras cosas favoritas sobre la Saga TLoZ. Estarán enumeradas desde el más favorito. Esto es por ahora, porque no conozco todos los juegos en total. Juegos Favoritos #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' #''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' ''Personajes Principales Favoritos' En esta sección me refiero a personajes principales de cada juego (obviamente los principales de toda la saga son Link, Zelda y Ganondorf), así que aquí los divido en distintos juegos. Descartaré a Link y Zelda porque siempre serán los primeros y los principales, y también personajes de los juegos que no he jugado. #''Midna #''Vendedor de Máscara Feliz'' #''Saria'' #''Taya'' #''Ezero'' Personajes Secundarios Favoritos' Aquí también descartaré a los personajes de los juegos que no he jugado. También describiré el porqué en algunos personajes. #''Cremia (me encanta ella xd Sólo eso) #''Maripola ''(nosé el porqué pero me parece tierna) #''Shad ''(es como yo, me gusta leer y descubrir cosas interesantes sobre las historias) #''Ilia #''Lalo (su seriedad me da gracia xd) ''Enemigos Principales Favoritos Lo mismo de antes, no pondré enemigos de juegos que no he jugado. #''Ganondorf'' #''Vaati'' #''Skull Kid (Máscara de Majora) #''Birova #''Zant (Podría estar en un puesto más arriba, pero me decepcionó en su forma de luchar u.u) ''¿Wikiamigos? Jaja, pues bueno, soy muy nuevo aquí, me incluí en esta página el 13 o 12 de Diciembre, y entré al chat por primera vez el 14 (no hablé ese día xd), y bueno.. hoy es 15 y hablé algo en el chat pero.. No tengo amigos aquí aún, :foreveralonius: Por ahora lo único que hago es arreglar algunos artículos, añadirle algo, entre otras cosas. Ah, una cosa.. soy tímido :l Como que no me gusta incorporarme mucho en hablar, por ejemplo, en el chat están todos divertidos hablando y yo quedo como: "¿digo algo oh no?", no me da ni siquiera decir algun "Hola" .. Nada, hoy, que es 15 de Diciembre, solo hablé porque me saludaron xd En fin, si quieres conocerme, solo saludenme y me así me darán ánimos para hablar (: Cuando no conozco a alguien soy tímido y como no hablo tanto y escribo muy formal, creeran que soy algo serio y no muy bueno para la chacota. En fin, soy así y no puedo cambiar :okay: Maldita personalidad mía xd Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.. EquisDé :foreveraloniusextreme: Categoría:Usuarios Chilenos